The present invention relates to a sealed container made of paper, and more particularly to a sealed paper container which is serviceable as a container having a closure.
Sealed paper containers filled with milk, juice, coffee or the like have heretofore been widely used because they can be prepared automatically, inexpensively and efficiently and further because they are made of paper and can therefore be compressed into a compacted form after use.
However, containers of this type are used only for liquid contents since the sealed container merely has a spout forming portion which can be readily opened, such that ice cream or paste, even if filled in the container, can not be taken out.